


The Hotel Room - Part Two

by icegirl99



Series: On Tour [5]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dominance, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Display of Affection, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirl99/pseuds/icegirl99
Summary: Papa calls out Copia for being lustful. A fight for dominance ensues. Papa gives in but Copia can't fully give up control.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III
Series: On Tour [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506854
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	The Hotel Room - Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> This took me several days to write and because of that was heavily edited. I found it extremely difficult to write a dominant Copia. Finally I got some inspiration to finish it last night. Enjoy.

It was dark out and the day was starting to cool down. It was late summer and despite coming from a colder climate, I shivered at the chill in the air. I was not prepared for the drastic temperature drop. The man walking beside me noticed and wrapped his arm around me. “Are you cold, Copia?” Papa asked, giving my waist a small comforting squeeze. 

“A little bit, yes,” I admitted. I blushed slightly, my anxiety not letting me forget that we were in public. It was late, yes, but being in New York City meant that the streets were busy regardless of the time of day. “I do not remember it getting this cold at night last time we were here.”

“It doesn’t usually,” Papa replied and he looked upwards. The sky was mostly clear, thin wispy clouds drifted across the sky, but otherwise the quarter moon shone brightly and the stars twinkled above us. “Hmm, I thought perhaps it might rain.” 

“It still could,” I muttered, slightly leaning into him. No one was paying us any notice and it helped to calm my nervousness. 

“I don’t think so,” Papa said. He turned to look at me. “I’m not cold,” he stated and he looked a bit concerned. “Are you getting sick?”

“No,” I said quickly. I mean I felt fine, other than the chill I had, but my heart still skipped a beat at the thought. If I were to get sick that would mean a canceled show. 

Papa raised an eyebrow at me. “No?” he asked as if he thought I was lying to him. I wasn’t.

“I am fine, Papa,” I told him. “If you don’t believe that, we can hurry back to the hotel and I will show you that I’m perfectly fine.” I smiled at him suggestively. 

The Pope laughed. “Maybe there is something wrong with you,” he said, amused. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” I asked, feigning hurt. He was teasing me and I knew it. I let him have his fun. I would have mine in due time.

Papa pulled me around the corner suddenly, between two buildings. We were still close to the street but far enough away that no one would see us unless they were purposely looking in our direction. He turned to face me. “You’ve been extremely lustful recently, Cardinal,” he said, smiling slightly. “This isn’t like you.” He reached out and ran his gloved fingertips along my jaw. The light touches sent small tingles of pleasure to my nerve endings. Papa grinned, placing his hands flat against my chest and tilting his head. He leaned in and kissed me. 

“You don’t think so?” I asked, pulling away and breaking the kiss. I raised my own hands and pet over the soft fabric of his jacket. Papa grabbed my hips and pulled me flush against him. I immediately felt a warming sensation come over me and I bit my lip as I tried to will away my arousal. It wasn’t working. “I don’t see you complaining,” I whispered and thrust my hips into his. Both of us had to bite back a moan.

“I’m most certainly not,” Papa grinned. His hands moved down to my ass and gave it a squeeze. I inhaled sharply at the ache from the bite he had left on me just a few hours prior. "Still sore, eh?" 

"Yes," I said and stepped back, I was getting impatient. My lust for him kept getting stronger the longer I stood there looking at him. I wanted to continue but we couldn't, not here anyway. "Let's go," I sighed. "I'm done with your teasing." Papa pouted at me and I couldn't help the small giggle that escaped my lips. When I turned I felt a surge of confidence and I smirked to myself, reaching around to the front of Papa's pants. I squeezed him through the silky black material of his dress pants. 

He yelped out a quiet moan. "I'm not the one who's teasing," he groaned as I pulled him back around onto the busy street.

We hurried down the sidewalk, not running but not taking our time either. It was only a few blocks to our hotel and we were able to get back fairly quickly. We didn't bother with the elevator, instead, running up the stairs to the floor with our room. 

I fumbled with my key card, hands shaking with excitement. Papa grabbed it from me and unlocked the door effortlessly. He swung the door open and once inside, wasted no time in putting his hands on me. 

Papa pulled me into his arms and kissed me deeply. His tongue pushed at my lips as he rubbed my back lightly. I opened my mouth for him and our tongues met. Papa moaned as he sucked my tongue into his mouth and nipped at it. I moved my hands from his waist and down to his ass cheeks and kneaded them through his pants. He broke the kiss, breathing heavily. I rested my forehead against his and smiled at him. He smiled back.

Papa moved forward, pushing me back against the wall. Our bodies made full contact. He grabbed my hands and pinned them to my sides as he kissed me again. Our kiss was heated. I slid my tongue along his and sucked it into my mouth. He did the same to mine, nipping at my lips. We each fought for control over the kiss. I tried to wiggle my hands free from his grasp but he held tight so I whimpered and thrust my hips forward instead. Papa groaned and I whimpered again. I wanted to touch him, that beautiful hair of his needed to be pulled. Papa ended the kiss by biting my bottom lip and pulling on it. 

"Something the matter, Andrea?" He grinned, chuckling as he rolled his hips into mine. 

I groaned and dropped my head back against the wall. The sound of my name on his lips made my nerves tingle and I felt my cock twitch in my pants. I loved it when he used my given name. 

"I'm not getting fucked twice in one night, Alessandro," I said, my voice hitched when Papa dipped his head and sucked a bruise into the space between my collarbones. He let go of my hands and I brought one to his hair, gripping it tight and pulling.

"I never said I was going to fuck you with my cock," Papa muttered and I forced his lips back to mine, wondering briefly what he meant by that. But I soon forgot as I felt his hands on my chest. He pinched a nipple through my shirt before starting to undo the buttons. We kissed, hot and heavy. I was panting when he pushed my open shirt aside to suck on my shoulder. I moaned and started to grind my hips into his. 

Papa lifted his head and looked at me with lust droopy eyes. "You're quite impatient today, aren't you Andrea?" Papa muttered, amused as I pushed desperately against him. 

"It's your fault, you know," I groaned. I dipped my head and sucked at his neck. If he was going to pin me up against the wall, I was going to leave my mark on him. 

"Can't handle my-" Papa moaned suddenly when I bit hard on his neck, leaving a bruise, high enough that he couldn't cover it with his clothes. "Sexiness?" He finished with a grin. 

"Shut up, Alessandro," I said playfully as I dragged my lips to his and bit his bottom lip rather roughly. He growled against my lips and trailed his hands down my sides, reaching around to grab my ass. 

"You like it when I talk," he said, voice low and deep. "Admit it, Copia. You love the sound of my voice. I make you all hot and bothered when I tell you how much I love fucking your beautiful ass."

"Take your clothes off," I ordered, ignoring his words, but biting my lip hard to keep back the moan that wanted to come out. He wasn't wrong. 

Papa obeyed, stepping back slightly and shedding his clothes. I did the same, with shaking hands. When we were done Papa stepped forward to put his hands on me and lifted me from the floor. I wrapped my legs around his hips and leaned back against the wall for leverage. He held me up on one arm while he used his other hand to tickle along my ass cheeks. 

I giggled at the sensation. It sent warm tingles of pleasure through my body. I shivered. Papa dragged a finger from the top of my ass down to my taint and back up. I sighed when he did it again, this time stopping to part my ass cheeks and brush his fingertips across the sensitive flesh of my hole. "Papa..." I whimpered, threading my hand into his hair and pulling slightly. His fingers pressed harder and I felt my cock twitch, spurting out some precum. 

I was losing my composure and Papa knew it. He pulled his hand away and brought it to his mouth. He looked me in the eyes and winked, sticking two of his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them and moaning. The sight sent jolts of pleasure down my spine and I had all I could do not to thrust my hips up. I was mindful of our position though and kept still. I groaned as I watched him suck on the digits. 

When he pulled them out of his mouth, he moved to press them against my hole. Papa met my gaze as he slid two fingers into my ass. I whimpered. "I thought you said that you weren't going to fuck me?" I breathed, my breath hitching as he began a steady pumping of in and out. 

Papa chucked and dropped his head to my chest. He licked over my left nipple and nipped at it before replying. "My dear Andrea, so caught up in your lust for your Papa that you forgot exactly what it was I told you." He smiled and took my nipple into his mouth again. Papa bit me hard and I cried out, my vision blurry as my head swam in pleasure. He sucked on it gently. The ache in my cock was starting to become too much, I needed to be touched. I reached for my erection and wrapped my hand around myself. 

"I never said I wouldn't use my fingers," Papa whispered in amusement as he curled them inside me, pressing against the spot that made me moan out his name.

I dropped my head and sunk my teeth into his collarbone. Papa groaned, the sound making my cock twitch. I loved his sounds. I decided then that I was the one who was going to get their way tonight. He had had his fun with me. 

"Put me down," I said. Papa looked at me with a bit of a surprised look but removed his fingers from me. I waited until he had a good grasp on me before unhooking my legs from around his hips. He helped me keep my balance as I lowered my legs to the floor. 

"Andrea," Papa looked like he was trying to apologize. I think he thought he had done something wrong.

"Get on the bed Alessandro," I said, grinning at him like a fool. I watched as the uncertainty left his face and he grinned back at me. I was certain then that he was going to give in to my demands and allow me to take control. 

Papa walked over to the bed but sat down on the edge instead of laying down in the middle as I had hoped. "On your back, Papa," I instructed. "Do not touch yourself." He obeyed, but I couldn’t help but wonder if he was clinging to some of that dominance he had fought so hard to keep. I thought for a moment, almost pitying him. Perhaps there was a way we could both get what we wanted. He had already agreed to submit to me but I could still make this more fun. 

"I'll make you a deal, Alessandro," I said, walking over to sit on the side of the bed. Papa looked at me, a small look of amused confusion in his eyes. He was at least interested in what I had to say. "I get to fuck you but I will leave you in control of the pace." I raised an eyebrow at him and he grinned.

"I like that proposition very much, Cardinal," he replied, still smirking. 

"But first I want you to suck my cock," I said, moving to lay down beside him. Papa hummed and rolled so that he was leaning over me. He leaned down and kissed me deeply. His tongue slipped into my mouth and slid against mine. I let him kiss me for a few moments, enjoying it. Eventually, I brought my hand up and pushed lightly on Papa's chest, pinching one of his nipples as he pulled away with a small moan. 

Papa kissed down my body, licking and sucking, leaving a trail of light bruises on my pale skin. I moaned, arching my body off of the bed when he bit down on a bruise he had just made on my right hip. My hands fisted into the fancy duvet as I felt his hot breath on the inside of my thighs. I shuddered as my nerves tingled. He kissed my left thigh and then the right, nipping gently as he pulled away. 

I watched as Papa took my cock in his hand and opened his mouth. His eyes met mine as he swallowed half my cock in one go. I moaned and closed my eyes as he began to swirl his tongue along my shaft. He squeezed me gently as he pulled back and sucked just my tip into his mouth. Papa tongued the slit of my cock, moaning as he lapped up my precum. The sensation made me groan and I bucked my hips. I reached down and threaded a hand into his hair, pushing him down onto me. 

Papa got the hint and gripped my hip with his hand. He took me in further and began to bob his head, licking and sucking once I had loosened my grip. His other hand wrapped around the base of my cock and stroked the length he didn't have in his mouth. He moved fast, then slow, until he had me moaning. 

I reached out and petted over his hair as I began to thrust my hips up. Papa pulled back and looked up at me, starting a slow wet stroke over my cock with his hand. "You want to fuck my throat, don't you, Andrea?" Papa whispered, voice thick with lust and grinning. He kissed my tip gently before sticking his tongue out and teasing the underside of the head. 

"Yes," I replied, groaning as I pushed myself into his hand. "Fuck, Papa, yes I do."

"Then do it," he said and sat back to look at me. I was surprised that he had agreed to it so quickly. I pushed myself up and grinned lazily at him. 

Papa slid off the bed and knelt on the floor. I moved over to him and stood. He reached out and began caressing my thighs, gentle kneading touches that had me sighing in pleasure. 

I slipped my hand back into his hair and pulled his head up to look at me. "Ready?" I asked, moving my hand to pet over his cheek. 

Papa nodded and repositioned himself so that he was comfortable. I reached out and took his head in my hands, getting a firm hold. Papa kept his hold on my thighs, helping me keep my balance. I dropped my gaze and looked into his dark lust filled eyes. He nodded again and I gently guided my cock to his lips. Papa opened his mouth and I slipped my erection into his warm and wet mouth, sighing in pleasure. 

I got a little over three-quarters of the way in before I felt Papa let out a small gag. I pulled back, and removed my hands from his head, worried that I had moved too fast. "It's okay, Copia," Papa whispered reassuringly. "I didn't mean to let that happen." He stroked me a couple of times and then said, "again." 

I nodded, biting my lip and placed my hands back on his head, slipping my cock back into his mouth. This time I felt him relax around me and I knew it was okay for me to continue. I thrust my hips forward and Papa moaned. I pulled back and did it again. And again. The feeling was exquisite. His hot, wet mouth felt so good around my cock as I fucked his beautiful face, over and over again. I was groaning with each thrust, and Papa was making the most beautiful sounds, whimpering and moaning around my cock. I briefly pulled him off me to allow him to catch his breath. When I looked down at him he was drooling. His eyes were watering but he grinned at me as he took my saliva slick cock into his fist and began pumping me up and down hastily, twisting his wrist over the head. 

I groaned, closing my eyes and letting my head fall backward. After a few moments I pushed his head back towards my cock. Papa took me back in and I resumed my thrusting, sliding down his throat as far as I could. Soon I felt the tension building within me, and I began to almost slam my hips into Papa's face. He groaned and I felt his hand on my balls, squeezing and kneading. My legs were shaking with the effort of trying to keep upright. Papa gripped my hip tight. "Fuck, Alessandro," I groaned, the burning pressure almost becoming too much. "I'm gonna cum if you don't stop." 

Papa moaned and flicked his tongue against the underside of my cock. At that same moment his hand moved to my taint and he pressed against it. I saw stars as the tension in my body exploded in waves of intense heat. 

My cock twitched and spilled into Papa's mouth. I held him still and felt him swallow my release. I dropped my hands from his head and Papa pulled off of me, gasping. I collapsed back onto the bed, panting heavily. 

After a few moments Papa crawled into the bed with me and pulled me up into his arms. I still needed time to recover from my orgasm but I wasn't done with him just yet. 

He was still hard, and I trailed my hand down his body, taking his cock in my hand. I stroked him slowly. Papa turned his head to look at me. His eyes were droopy, dark pupils wide. I could tell he was still very much aroused. I smiled at him. "Let me jerk you off, Papa," I whispered. 

He laughed quietly, petting over my hair. "I thought you going to fuck me," he said. 

"Yes, well, you're going to have to wait a little while for that," I replied, teasing the head of his cock with my thumb. "I didn't ask you to make me cum Alessandro." 

"No," Papa replied thickly. "But you enjoyed it, didn't you?"

I hummed in response. "Yes, I suppose I did." I quickened the pace of my stroking and my Pope sighed in pleasure. My hand was slick with his precum and I was able to slide over his cock easily. I twisted my wrist over the head and he bucked his hips up into my hand. I continued my fast stroking, keeping a firm grip and paying attention to the head. 

I pushed my body further up the bed, keeping my hand wrapped around Papa's cock. I leaned over and kissed Papa deeply. Our tongues sliding together as we nipped and bit at each other's lips. I sucked Papa's tongue into my mouth and he moaned against my lips. I pulled back with a bite and gentle pull to his bottom lip. "Andrea…" Papa sighed as I ran my thumb in circles around the head of his cock. He thrust his hips into my hand a few more times. “Fuck me, Andrea,” he whispered and I picked up on a hint of desperation in his voice. 

I moaned, moving my hand faster over his cock. It was arousing knowing that I could get Papa so worked up for me. “I told you, Alessandro, you have to wait,” I mumbled, kissing his neck. I bit down gently on the place where his neck met his shoulder and he groaned, shivering underneath me. I felt a rush of heat between my legs. My cock twitched and began to swell. “But maybe not that much longer,” I said, teasingly as I dragged my lips down his chest. I stopped at a nipple and took it between my lips. I sucked it hard. Papa moaned, his tip squirting out a bit more precum. I felt his hand on my head, he gripped my hair and pulled me up. I knew what he wanted me to do but I wasn’t going to do it. I let go of his cock and he whimpered.

I sat back, forcing him to drop the hold on my hair, and moved so that I was straddling his hips. My hand went back to Papa's cock and I resumed my stroking. "I will fuck you, Alessandro," I said, "but not before you cum for me." I leaned down and kissed him hard and heavy. When I broke the kiss I took my other hand and cupped his balls, rolling them between my fingers. His hips bucked and I smiled up at him. Leaning down I took his nipple back into my mouth and bit it. 

"Fuck," Papa whispered, thrusting hard into my hand. "Oh, this feels good…" His breathing was coming out in short gasps. I kissed him again and squeezed my hand around his cock, twisting over the head. His hips faltered and I felt him twitch in my hand. Papa came with a whimper, filling my fist with his release. I kept my hold on him until he came down from his orgasm. 

When I let go of his cock I brought my hand to his face. “Lick,” I said, looking at him. Papa sat up and took my wrist. He stuck his tongue out and cleaned his cum from my hand, holding my gaze as he did so. I moaned as he slid his tongue in between my fingers. I pushed them into his mouth and he sucked on the digits. “Good,” I said as I pulled my hand back. “Get up, Alessandro,” I said gently. “Switch positions with me.”

I moved around him and laid down on the bed, Papa got up and crawled over me so that he was straddling my hips. He gave my thighs a squeeze before leaning over and laying his chest flat against mine. He kissed me, pushing his ass back against my erection and rubbing up against it. I groaned into the kiss and Papa slipped his tongue into my mouth. We kissed deeply for a moment before Papa pulled away, biting me hard on my lip. 

I reached for the lube as he kissed down my neck, licking and nipping at my skin. His actions made me shudder, as my nerves began to burn with pleasure. Papa reached over and took the bottle from my hand. I watched as he opened it and poured some onto his fingers, he sat back and reached around himself. His eyes slipped closed as he slid two of his fingers into his asshole. I licked my lips as I watched him work himself open, he was whimpering and moaning. I wanted to thrust my hips against him but I held still, enjoying the sounds Papa was making. When he pulled his fingers away, he wrapped them around my cock and began to stroke me slowly, coating me in the slick liquid. I sighed and dropped my head onto a pillow. 

“You good, Andrea?” Papa asked, voice thick. 

“Yes, Papa,” I whispered, opening my eyes and smiling lazily at him. 

“Good,” Papa replied and I watched him shift back so that the tip of my cock was pressed against his hole. 

I groaned as Papa slowly lowered himself over me, feeling him stretch around me. It was tight and it was warm and it felt oh so good. “Papa…” I moaned as he rocked his hips back, taking me in fully. He began to move, just rocking his hips back and forth grinding on me. He took his hands and petted over my chest, running his fingers up and down my skin before curling them and scratching me. “Yes,” I hissed. Papa moved faster over me, sliding up and down over my cock. I felt my body start to tingle. With every movement that Papa made over me, I got closer and closer to the edge. I was whimpering and shaking, the fire within me burning hot. “Alessandro,” I whined and he looked down at me. I bit my lip and groaned as he circled his hips. 

“Thrust your hips up to meet mine, Copia,” Papa whispered. I nodded and although I could barely hold myself up, I used what little energy I had left to lift my hips up off the bed and meet him thrust for thrust. I soon began to slam my hips into him hard. “Oh fuck, sweet Lucifer,” Papa cried. “Fuck me Andrea.”

I felt my cock pulse and I moaned, giving Papa a few shallow but hard thrusts. “Papa, you feel so good,” I groaned, I was close. I let out another whimper as the burn became so intense it brought tears to my eyes. 

Papa leaned over and kissed me, hot and sloppy. I sighed and grabbed a fist full of his black silky hair, pushing his head to my neck. He licked down my throat until he got to my collarbone. He bit me hard. My eyes slipped shut, and I cried out, hips slamming into him as my orgasm overtook me. “Alessandro,” I cried and I heard him groan, still moving on my cock. 

I was shaking violently, my nerves overstimulated. It was a painful burn. I was vaguely aware of Papa jerking his cock roughly above me. “Open your eyes, Andrea,” Papa growled and when I did, I saw a desperation in his. “I love you, Andrea,” Papa whispered, gaze locked onto mine as he bounced over my softening cock.

“I love you too, Papa,” I replied breathlessly. “Cum for me Alessandro.” Papa groaned and closed his eyes. I watched as he made the most beautiful moan, his body arching and clenching around me. I smiled. 

Papa collapsed against me, panting heavily and body covered in sweat. I petted over his hair soothingly until he calmed down and climbed off me. I turned to him and he looked at me with sleep heavy eyes, grinning. “That was hot,” he whispered. 

“It was,” I agreed and kissed him softly. “Shower?”

Papa shook his head. “Just get something to clean up with, Copia,” he whispered, eyes falling closed. “I am too tired to get up.” 

I laughed as I moved over to the edge of the bed. “Was that too much for you, Papa?” I asked playfully. 

He chuckled, a little breathlessly. “Never,” he replied, smirking. He sighed. “But right now I need sleep.” 

I nodded. “I’ll be right back,” I said, grinning foolishly to myself as I made my way to the bathroom to retrieve a damp cloth. I heard Papa hum softly in response. 

I cleaned myself up and then helped Papa get clean as well. I was headed back to the bathroom when I heard Papa whisper, “come to bed with me, Andrea. We both need rest.” 

“I will,” I replied. “Give me a second.” I tossed the washcloth into the pile of dirty towels and turned off the lights. 

Papa had briefly got out of bed to pull back the sheets, he was settled underneath them and I climbed in with him. He pulled me in for a tender kiss before whispering goodnight to me. I laid my head on his shoulder. “Goodnight, Papa,” I replied, snuggling close to him.


End file.
